Mad Man With A Box
by SeverusHermioneForever
Summary: Spoilers for The Name Of The Doctor. The Doctor and Susan are about to steal a TARDIS when they get stopped by a young time-lady. "Doctor, what you are about to do, you are going to make a very big mistake."


**Title: **Mad Man With A Box

**Summary: **Spoilers for The Name Of The Doctor. The Doctor and Susan are about to steal a TARDIS when they get stopped by a young time-lady. "Doctor, what you are about to do, you are going to make a very big mistake."

* * *

"Come quickly now Susan before they stop us!" The Doctor ushered his grand-daughter. Susan quickly took a look around and noticed a few of the security cameras in the top corners of the wall and nodded.

"But Grandfather, which TARDIS? Most of them are extremely faulty! And Rassilon knows how reliable they are!"

She was right. His granddaughter was always right. He had took Susan out of her family home to steal a faulty TARDIS together and it was the only way they can escape Gallifrey to start a brand new life. A life where they would finally feel a sense of some sort of happiness and see the universe without their people breathing down on their necks all the time.

"I know my child. But what other choice do we have mmm? Now, chose which TARDIS you want quickly so we can get out of here."

Susan hesitated. She was torn between a type-30 TARDIS and a type- 40. Both currently disguised as some sort of cubicle and she quickly went inside the type 30.

The Doctor was about to go in when he heard somebody call his name. "Doctor!" A woman called out and the Doctor stopped and looked around until his eyes laid on a young time-lady. No doubt she has just finished her training at the Academy and was going to be brainwashed like all the other Timelords soon enough and here she was, still young and innocent. The Doctor remembered a time when he was like that and he shook his head. "What you are about to do, you are going to make a very big mistake." She looked serious at him, and folded her arms and leaned against the type-40 TARDIS.

The Doctor raised his head and stamped his walking stick harshly on the ground. "How so young lady? What business is it of yours?"

The young woman gave him a cocky grin, almost as if she knew everything and the Doctor wondered if she did. "Because you've chosen the wrong TARDIS. Sure, it's faulty and the engines aren't so good but it's hell a lot more fun."

He looked at the other TARDIS and the Doctor could now see it was Borusa's TARDIS. His old teacher and former friend. He now remembers Borusa complaining about his TARDIS's engines not working properly at a dinner party one night and had sent it in for repairs a couple days ago.

"Are you quiet sure?" The Doctor asked, stepping down from the ledge of the type-30 TARDIS.

"Positive. Best take it now before the security guards see you."

"Susan! I've found a better TARDIS. Come out of there child." The Doctor shouted into the TARDIS and a few seconds later, they heard footsteps and out poked Susan's head.

"Have you grandfather? Which one?" She asked, slightly excited.

"This one." The other girl tapped against the type-40 TARDIS. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone so long you don't tell anyone about me."

"Come now Grand-father! We must go. I have a strange feelings the guards will notice us soon if we do not make a move." Susan tugged at her grand-father's sleeve towards the Borusa's TARDIS.

"In you go now Susan." The Doctor touched the TARDIS and the TARDIS opened the door and Susan stepped in. The Doctor was about to step in when he stopped and looked at the other time-lady who began to walk out. "Wait." The Doctor asked and the time-lady stopped, her brown hair swirling around her face. "I never got your name."

"It's Oswin." She gave him a mock bow. "Just Oswin."

The Doctor nodded. "Then I thank you, Oswin." With that, he stepped into the TARDIS and she watched as the TARDIS vanished.

Few moments later, she stepped into the main room where two other time-lords were fixing another TARDIS and both looked up at her. "Why did you help that old mad man steal a type-40 TARDIS?" Strex asked, raising an eyebrow. "You do know who he is right Oswin?"

Oswin picked up some of the equipment and placed it in her arms and flashed a grin at her friend. "Of course."

"Then who do you think he is?"

"A mad man with a box. That's who he is." She flickered her hair out of the way and walked out of the room, leaving the other two time-lords completely baffled and knowing she was going to be in so much trouble later by Borusa, but Oswin knew for a matter of fact it would be completely worth it.


End file.
